Perjalanan Hidup Shinigami
by Hiruma Mutsumi-966
Summary: Di skolah gaje, di suatu sekolah yang juga gaje, terdapat murid-murid yang bandel dan iseng. Bagaimanakah perjalanan hidup mereka? RnR! :p


...Perjalanan Hidup Shinigami...

**Disclaimer** : Kemarin saia hampir masuk penjara, gara-gara ngaku Bleach punya saia! Ehh... ternyata itu semua hanya FATAMORGANA di OTAK saia. Bleach punya Tite Kuboooo! *takut masuk penjara* -abaikan bila tak berkenan-

**Attention!** Semua chara OOC! Gaje!

.

* * *

Di suatu siang tepatnya jam 12 siang, di suatu sekolah, yaitu sehabis jam istirahat, guru Yamamoto, mantan kepala sekolah, yang menyerahkan kedudukannya kepada HIRUMA YOUICHI karena diancam diarynya bakal disebar (yang berisi cerita cinta pertamanya, kelakuan buruknya, dan banyak kegagalannya yang fatal dalam hidupnya).

Yamamoto : Adek-adek—ehh salah! Anak-anak, kalian mendapatkan tugas membuat cerita tentang hidup kalian, yang harus dibacakan besok di depan kelas (karena Hiruma lagi nyariin info buat ancaman lewat tugas ini).

Renji : Tentang PISAANNGG!

Ikakku : Lu cerita pisang mulu! Kayak gue dong, cerita pengalaman gue saat masih berambut!

Yumichika : Ih lu sama aja kayak si babon! Gue dong! Tentang baju-baju berkilau-kilau gue yang pernah gue punya waktu dangdutan!

Ukitake : Sebagai satu-satunya anak alim di kelas ini—

Byakuya : Ehemm! Kayaknya yang paling alim itu gue deehh... Secara, nilai gue selalu dapet cepe!

Ukitake : Oh... nilai lu kalo ditunjukkin ke orang laen bisa buat ngemis gitu? *maksudnyaa kalo dikasih liat ke orang laen, orang itu bakal ngasih dia 100 perak*

Author : Kok bisa? *author nimbrung*

Byakuya : Uenak aja kau! Gue gak mungkin ngemis kayak adek gueee! Secara gue dari turunan bangsawan! Kan kalo adek gue dari orang miskiiinnn! *Author ditimpuk batu ama Rukia FC*

Rukia (dalam batin) : Kok aku harus ditakdirkan jadi miskin siihh...? Author sialan! Mana tuh author? Liatin! Bakal gue cincang pake Sode no Shirayuki! Masa gue jadi orang miskin?

Author : Yang nyiptain lu miskin tuh Tite Kuboo! *Dicincang Tite Kubo*

Rukia : Ohh... Cuma salah paham toh?

Back to Byakuya and Ukitake~

Ukitake : Tapi kan sekarang Rukia udah jadi bangsawan juga berkat luu?

Rukia : Oh iya ya! Haha, thank you Kakak!

Byakuya: Tuh kan, kakak baek. Nah, gara-gara kakak baik, jadi gak usah dengerin si ubanan, sakit-sakitan, and ajaran sesat itu...

Rukia : Oke kaak!

Ukitake : Apa lu bilang? Ajaran sesat?

Byakuya : Ya dong! Lu kan suka ngajarin para bawahan shinigami lu gimana caranya jadi manusia yang sakit-sakitan. Makanya adek ipar gue jadi sering sakit-sakitan.

Rukia (dengan polosnya) : Oh gitu, ya kak? Kalo gitu aku pindah ke divisi kakak aja, deh! Ja nee, Kaien-dono!

Ukitake : Jangan dengerin dia! Pas dia beli es cendol waktu itu (baca fic saia yg 'Perjalanan Byakuya') dia nyasar terus ampe ketiban bola Kera Sakti!

Ichigo (dalam batin) : Dasar bocah ubanan sialan! (a.k.a Toushiro)

Byakuya : Tapi kan gue bawa peta! Gak bakal nyasar!

Yamamoto : Adek-adek, eh, salah lagi! Anak-anak, pelajaran sampai di sini. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang!

Di perjalanan pulang~ yang gak usah dibahas. Kita skip ajaa...

Sesampainya Ichigo di rumah, saat ia membuka pintu, langsung saja ia disambut dengan sambutan meriaaah!

Bukan sambutan ulang tahun, bukan sambutan pernikahan, bukan sambutan sunatan, bukan sambutan—tapi persiapan melamar (?)

Sesudah Ichigo membuka pintu, tiba-tiba, Isshin Kurosaki, dengan DAHSYATnya!—Dan tak lupa dengan LEBAYnya!

Isshin : Hiaaattt!

Isshin Kurosaki berhasil mendaratkan sepatunya, yang tentunya masih terikat dengan kakinya, berhasil mendarat dengan mulus, tepatnya di pangkalan airport 'Pipi Kiri Ichigo'. Sehingga Ichigo terpental kembali ke pintu rumah yang ia tutup sebelumnya, dan terciptalah lubang berseni berbentuk Ichigo yang terdapat sepatu beserta kaki pemiliknya, pada pipi kirinya.

Setelah menembus pintu rumah, Ichigo masih terpental dengan kecepatan cahaya, menuju ke arah rumah tetangga depan rumahnya, keluarga Kuchiki.

Di dalam kediaman Kuchiki tersebut, sang author boker (?), salaahhh! Rukia Kuchiki heran dengan keributan yang berada di rumah depan rumahnya, dan segera menghadap ke rumah itu.

Ichigo yang masih terpental dan sulit untuk dihentikan, mengeluarkan akal 4 sehat, 5 sempurna untuk pertama kalinya, dan berhasil menghentikan lontarannya itu, dengan AKALnya tersebut.

Dengan AKAL mulus Ichigo, dia berhasil menghentikan lontarannya dengan cara, mendaratkan bibir Ichigo ke bibir Rukiaaa! *author ditampol Rukia*. Dan tentunya tragedi itu disaksikan oleh Isshin Kurosaki, yang dari tadi sudah berhenti terpental sejak menembus pintu rumahnya sendiri, dan tidak lupa juga disaksikan oleh BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!

Dan calon kakak ipar, alias Byakuya Kuchiki tersebut, langsung memberikan sambutan selamat datang di keluarga Kuchiki, dengan cara menebasnya dengan Senbonzakura. Dan 0,10 detik setelah kejadian penebasan tersebut, Ichigo hidup dari kematian sementaranya itu. Sayangnya, Byakuya gak ngasih sambutan hangat lagi. *gak seru deehh*

Setelah kejadian itu, Ichigo dan Rukia sepakat untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian itu lagi.

Di kediaman Renji~

Di sebuah rumah bobrok, Renji Abarai sedang asiknya menulis tugas sekolahnya. Dia sedang menulis salah satu bagian yang berisi...

Bencana besar bagi hewan pemakan buah di hutan yang disebabkan oleh diriku, berhasil dicatat oleh 'Buku Rekor Bencana di Hutan'.

Di kediaman Yumichika~

Seseorang yang beralis pelangi, sedang mengingat baju-baju berkilau yang pernah ia miliki.

Kembali ke rumah Kurosaki Ichigo~

Ichigo : em, abis itu...

*Di skip ajah*

Dasar Author males.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah yang gak penting-penting amat namanya~

Ichigo : Haha, gue udah selesain tugas gue!

Toushiro : Huh, norak amat sih lu, baru selesai tugas ajah udah bangga.

Renji : Iya! Betul tuh kata si cebol!

Toushiro : Apa? Cebol? Bankai!

Renji : What the? Noooo!

Toushiro (dengan tampang puasnya) : Huh, akhirnya, satu kutu terbasmi juga

Reji udah bonyok dan menjadi lebih kurus setelah di..., yah, anda pasti tahu kan...

Saat Yamamoto sensei masuk ke dalam kelas, pelajaran pun segera di mulai.

Yamamoto : Anak-anak, sekarang maju satu per satu ke depan kelas mulai dari Renji Abarai.

Yamamoto senang karena tidak berkata 'adek-adek' lagi

Renji dengan percaya diri, tapi masih takut-takut sedikit, maju ke depan kelas

Renji : Ehem, dahulu, aku pernah mencatat rekor 'Menghabiskan Semua Pisang di Hutan', dan menimbulkan bencana 'kekurangan pisang di hutan'. 'Selesai.' *Ceritanya pendek ya*

*Renji duduk ke bangkunya.*

Yamamoto : Berikutnya, 'Yumichika'.

Yumichika : Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang 'Banci' yang memiliki seorang sahabat yang merupakan seorang yang botak dan sering dipanggil dengan panggilan 'Om Jin si Raja Botak'.

*Ikaku berkeringat*

Yumichika : Banci itu senang berkeliling di desanya bersama sahabat botaknya itu. Suatu hari, kedua sahabat itu berkeliling guna mencari hal yang menarik. Setelah mereka berkeliling cukup lama, mereka beristirahat di sebuah 'Warung Kopi' dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, hingga mereka menemukan seorang lelaki dengan rambut berlonceng dibagian pinggirnya.

*Kenpachi merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh*.

Yumichika : Sahabat dari banci itu merasa tertantang dan langsung menantang lelaki itu. Pertarungan pun terjadi dan membuat penduduk sekitar ketakutan. Saat yang paling ditunggu kedua orang itu pun akhirnya tiba. Pertarungan dimulai. Keduanya mulai saling menebas dan pertarungan sengi pun terjadi, hingga si 'Botak' merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, yaitu, sakit perut. Ternyata si 'Botak' terlalu banyak minum kopi di 'Warung Kopi'. Hingga si 'Botak' kalah. Beberapa minggu kemudian, Banci memberi kabar tentang kompetisi untuk menjadi 'Shinigami' dengan cara mengalahkan kapten yang sebelumnya. Botak pun berhasil mengalahkan seorang wakil komandan yang kaptennya telah dibunuh dan direbut posisinya oleh lelaki yang mengalahkan Botak sehabis dari 'Warung Kopi' beberapa minggu yang lalu. Setelah si Botak menjadi 'Shinigami', Banci itu hanya tinggal sendiri, hingga suatu hari, saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan, dia bertemu dengan seorang pencari bakat yang akhirnya merekrut Banci itu menjadi seorang artis 'Dangdut'. Banci itu menjadi seorang artis 'Dangdud' dan membeli banyak baju norak yang berkilau-kilau. Setelah 1 tahun menjadi artis 'Dangdud' ia mulai bosan dan rindu dengan sahabat Botaknya itu.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang 'Shinigami' dan menjadi anggota dari kelompok sahabatnya itu. Dan banci itu adalah... aku. 'Selesai.'

Plok-plok-plok.

Para murid pada bisik-bisik : Wah, ada banci di kelas kita. Kita ejek, yuk

*Orang botaknya siapa dong?*

Yamamoto : Berikutnya, Ikaku.

Ikaku : Dulu, aku tinggal di kampung yang jorok bersama seorang sahabat-ku. Sebelum aku tinggal di kampung itu, aku tinggal di sebuah komplek yang lebih bersih dari kampung itu. *Kok udah dapet tempat bagus malah pindah ke tempat yang jorok sih?* Saat aku masih tinggal di komplek itu, aku memiliki rambut dan akulah yang paling ganteng di sana. (Itu seh karena penduduknya lebih jelek. Contohnya tetangganya saat masih di komplek, namanya 'Komamura'. *Maaf untuk Komamura FC* Komamura adalah orang yang gak jelas identitasnya. Masyarakat pada sulit mikir kalau ditanya Komamura itu binatang atau manusia. Atau 'Tousen'. *Maaf untuk Tousen FC* Dia itu buta jadi gak bisa ngebedain kosmetik, sampai suatu hari dia pergi ke Supermarket dan beli kosmetik asal-asalan, dan ternyata yang dia beli itu..., selai rasa coklat! Dan untuk lipstick dia beli..., krayon coklat! Pantes aja dia coklat gak alami gitu) 'Selesai.'

Yamamoto : Kenpachi Zaraki.

Kenpachi : Aku dulu pergi ke sebuah taman bermain dan masuk ke dalam wahana 'Rumah Hantu'. Sesudah keluar dari sana aku berpikir untuk merias diri menjadi horror agar mirip seperti hantu di sana karena aku suka horror setelah masuk ke sana. Setelah menjadi horror, aku menemukan sebuah pedang dari tempat pembuangan sampah. Setelah aku menemukan pedang rapuh itu dan merias diri menjadi horror, aku putuskan untuk mencari tantangan dengan berpetualang. Saat di perjalanan, aku membantai sekerumunan orang yang kelihatan menantang. Setelah melakukan hal itu terus-menerus aku mulai bosan dan mencari teman, tapi tak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena tampang horror ini, dan suatu hari, aku menemukan seoran anak perempuan yang hanya sebatang kara sepertiku.

Anak itu mau bersahabat denganku dah aku membawanya bersamaku untuk melihat dunia yang lebih luas. Aku sampai pada sebuah kampung yang penduduknya kelihatan tidak bertenaga. Aku menjadi bosan karena tidak ada tantangan di sana, sampai seorang lelaki botak menantangku. Aku pergi setelah mendapat kemenangan yang mudah dari pria botak itu. Beberapa minggu setelah itu aku mengikuti sebuah audisi untuk menjadi seorang 'Shinigami' dan berhasil mendapat gelar kapten di sana, tapi ternyata wakil kaptenku adalah lelaki yang kulawan waktu itu. 'Selesai.'

Yamamoto : Ukitake.

Ukitake : Aku adalah seorang kapten 'Shinigami' dari divisi 13. Sebelum aku menjadi kapten 'Shinigami' aku adalah seorang yang biasa-biasa saja. 'Selesai.'

Yamamoto : Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya : Aku adalah seorang bangsawan yang tinggal di 'Real Estate'. Aku menjadi kapten 'Shinigami' divisi 6. Aku memiliki istri yang sudah meninggal yang merupakan seorang yang miskin. (Byakuya nangis lebay + bombay) Huaaa, Hisana, kenapa, kenapa? (setelah hujan air mata Byakuya yang menyebabkan banjir se-leher itu reda, ia melanjutkan ceritanya) Hiks, Hisana memintaku untuk menjaga adiknya, Rukia yang menjadi adikku sekarang. 'Selesai.'

Yamamoto : Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia : Aku berasal dari keluarga yang miskin, kakaku meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Kuchiki sebagai adik dari Byakuya Kuchiki. 'Selesai.'

Yamamoto : Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo : Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil dan ayahku menjadi syok karena kejadian itusehingga ia menjadi lebay. Aku menjadi 'Shinigami' sejak Rukia membagi kekuatannya padaku. 'Selesai.'

Yamamoto : 'Rukia'! Kau akan disidang lagi!

Rukia : Tapi saya sudah pernah disidang dan kasus ini telah selesai.

Yamamoto : Oh iya, maaf, lupa ingatanku kambuh lagi('Anmesia' singkat).

Selanjutnya..., Tatsuki.

Tatsuki : Saya adalah anak perempuan biasa yang hobi menonton gulat dari kecil. Selebihnya, saya menjalani hidup seperti anak perempuan biasa. 'Selesai.'

Saat pelajaran telah usai, Tatsuki mengobrol dengan murid yang lain

Tatsuki : Kemaren gue dapet photo yang bagus banget!

Lalu, dia memperlihatkan photo Ichigo yang sedang berciuman dengan Rukia kemarin! (Tragedi saat Ichigo pulang sekolah).

Kedua makhluk nista yang saling berciuman itu akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhir untuk Tatsuki selama di sekolah hari itu.

"Bankai!"

OWARI~~

* * *

.

Behind the scene...

Author : Kayaknya cerita ini kurang seru dan masih banyak kesalahan..., tapi apa boleh buat. Tololng nasehati saya tentang kesalahannya agar di cerita saya yang berikutnya tidak banyak kesalahan. Kalo kayaknya yang tua sekelas sama yang kecil, anggep aja gak naik kelas :p. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Ichigo : Itu dia orang yang menceritakan kisah memalukan kita! Serang!

Ichigo sambil nunjuk Author.

What The!

Author langsung menahan serangan lalu mengoper pada pemain nomor tiga, lalu pemain nomor tiga berlari dengan tak gentarnya dan menendang dengan kuatnya..., Goal...!

Kedudukan 1-0 dan pertandingan selesai. Tim Author 'menang!'

?

(sori kalo kepanjangan T.T)


End file.
